Something Old, Something New
by chinnsleymarie
Summary: A British rock star and a ordinary city girl find out they have more in common than what their first impressions show. 2D/OC; Reviews are greatly appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

**Every Planet We Reach is Dead – Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>I was sitting at a round table in the back of the bar, chair propped back on two legs and with mine crossed at the knees, blending perfectly into the background in a black long sleeved shirt and black skinnyjeans, my crystal necklace casting prisms on the walls. I usually don't dress like this, head to toe black, but tonight was different. I was here to drink away the last remaining memories I had of a certain someone. A sharp looking fellow was sitting across the room at the bar, and I was instantly intrigued.<p>

I wasn't sure exactly who I was staring at. From behind, he looked familiar, too familiar, but he had common features and could have been anyone. Dark shaggy hair, long and lean, almost lanky.

But then he turned around, and instantly I knew. I stared, mouth agape, fuming cigarette dangling between my fingers.

Those large, dark eyes that became so familiar with years ago, turned to face me once again. Stuart.

He realized with a start who he locked eyes with, and quickly turned around, distracting himself with his empty shot glass. I noticed him peeping over his shoulder at me, discreetly trying to do what I had done moments before with a bold stare. I could tell he was glad to see me, but also afraid.

Because he remembered, just as well as I did, why we spent those two years apart.

I couldn't take his sheepishness anymore, so I stood up and walked to the bar where he was sitting and perched myself on a stool to the left of his. He hung his head and looked down, pretending I hadn't just appeared in the flesh less than two feet away from him after seeing neither hide nor hair of me for two years.

"Stu?" I said. It came out more like a statement, rather than a question. "Stuart Pott? Is that really you?"

He slowly turned to face me. "Ole' Stu-Pot," I confirmed.

"Yeah, it's me… Hiya," he said cautiously, as if he was afraid of my reaction. "I just stopped by to get a drink, never fancy you'd be here."

"I guess you could say I'm a regular now." It was embarrassing to admit, but I said it with slight confidence.

The bartender came by to pick up Stuart's empty glasses and wipe off the bar. "Yeah," he chimed in, "ever since some old chap dumped her on her ass and fled to England. Girl likes to drink when she's down. And she hasn't shut up about it since it happened."

My face flushed red and I tried to act natural, but Stuart caught on. The bartender walked off after noticing he had stuck his foot in his mouth.

"So, you're still sore from that, eh?" said Stuart, more like a statement. "I really apologize for that – its hard to, you know, see a girl when you're in the music business. So much travel and studio time, and its worse for me because of Mudz. Heh."

I grinned a little, because it's _so_ true of Murdoc to be a controlling prick when he's starting a new project. But that didn't excuse the feelings I had inside, of being forgotten. It took a while to forget, most of the two years he was gone, but I was over it by now. Time heals, I guess.

We sat in awkward silence for what seemed like forever. And, unusual for a man of few words, Stuart broke the silence. He let out a huge sigh and started slowly.

"Actually, I knew you'd be here tonight. I came to see you."

"Is there something wrong?" I assumed.

"No, not wrong, exactly… but different. See, I… I had a lot of time for thinking while I was away, and well… I mostly thought about… well… you."

It seemed like all his effort and concentration went into keeping his voice from breaking as he said it. He was quite emotional. I had to admit that I did a lot of thinking about Stu, too. I used to fall asleep remembering our time together, just to end up in tears before entering dreams. But now maybe, just maybe, we could get back to where we left off, two years ago.

"About me?" I asked with slight disbelief. I didn't see how he could still care about me… but then, how could I still care about him? I guess it works both ways, and after that thought, I started to understand where he was coming from.

"Yes, I remember our lovely time in Manhattan while you were finishing school and all those walks in the park…" his eyes grew soft as he trailed off into some deeper recess in his mind, while staring into the recesses of my eyes. I stared back into his, dark and hollow, yet full of a fresh brimming emotion ready to overflow and run down the sides of his face. But he held it together. He was always good at that. So was I.

He put on a happier façade when he noticed the bartender walk by again.

"Howzabout we go out back for a smoke?" he asked with a smile. "Just the two of us."

He stood up from his stool and made his way to the back door, weaving through loud and rowdy crowds of drunken men fussing at a game on TV. I followed close behind.

It was a bit chilly outside, but not unbearable. Our breaths fogged as Stu fumbled in his pockets for the cigarettes. He knocked two out of the pack and passed one to me.

"You never smoked before I left for Manchester," he said. "Why now?"

"Well, that sort of thing changes people," I said slowly as I lit my cigarette. He understood what I meant.

"I never meant to change you," he explained. "I had planned on returning to Manhattan sooner, only after a few months, but Mudz got into it with the law and we had to delay recording and…"

"You don't have to explain, Stu," I said somberly. "I understand, things happen that we don't have much control over –"

"I missed you every day," he interrupted suddenly. "Every sunny day, every rainy day, every in-between day I thought of you, and how much it hurt me to leave you." He paused for a moment after this, emotionally exhausted.

"Oh, D," I sighed. And why did I start calling him that again?

"Heh, haven't heard that one in ages! I always loved that one, even though it's making fun of my eyes…" I gave a small giggle, and that contagious grin of his, with his missing front teeth, lit up his face. And that lit up mine. _Just like yesterday_, I thought. _Like he never left_.

I shivered a bit, and he noticed. He offered me his leather jacket, and I took it gratefully. It smelled just like him, like all my memories of him, like black tea with honey, and smoke. He placed his arm around my shoulders, and we started toward his car.

"Let me take you home," he said, finally deciding I wasn't as different as he thought I'd be.

"Well, I was actually going to ask if I could come over… to, you know… your place. Would that be alright?"

I looked up at him, and there was something in his eyes, but I couldn't quite tell. Something soft and assured and careful.

"I was hoping you'd ask," he said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances - Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>We pulled in around the back side of an old brick building that lined a quiet block. In the glow of the headlights I saw a worn and fragile looking staircase, and wondered how on earth a person could climb the thing without falling right through.<p>

"It's alright, it's not going to fall," Stu said after seeing my worried expression. "It's sturdier than it looks."

"I sure hope so," I said with a bit of disbelief.

We sat in the car in silence for a few minutes, and then out of nowhere I started to giggle.

"What?" Stu said, like he did something wrong.

"Nothing," I said with a smile. "It's just… this is unbelievable. How you came and found me and now we're here… together." I looked down and continued smiling, almost as embarrassed as he was just a few moments ago, back at the bar.

"Well, it wasn't that hard to find you," he said, smiling. "I asked some of your… well, old friends, where I could find you."

"Oh…" I said, feeling guilty. You could say I wasn't on the best of terms with them now. I sort of tuned them out when D left. "I bet they didn't have much nice to say."

"Don't feel bad, love. Everyone has the right to be sad," he said, and I could tell there was deeper meaning behind it.

"I guess Mudz didn't like you being sad, either," I said sympathetically.

"Yeah," he said, "but he doesn't like much of anything I do." He let out a small laugh. "It's awful late, we better get in," he said hurriedly.

"Right," I agreed.

We got out of the car, and I mentally prepared myself for the frightful climb up those ancient stairs. 2D laughed at me the whole time, because I was taking light, cautious steps.

"Stop laughing! You're making it shake!" I half yelled in fright. He saw the opportunity to tease me, and began jumping and pounding on the stairs.

"Oh no! It's gonna fall!" he said in a mocking tone, stairs groaning and creaking beneath him.

I immediately screamed, lunged for him and clung to his scrawny waist for dear life.

"Chill out, love, I'm just playing around," he said amid laughter.

"That's nothing to play about," I said pleadingly. "I was really scared."

Still clinging to his waist, he placed one arm around my back, and gently placed the other hand on the back of my head, giving it a pat. We let go of one another at the same time. Without saying a word, the look in his eyes said "I'm sorry." Taking my hand in his, he led me the rest of the way up the stairs and through the door.

All the lights were off inside as Stu shut the door behind us. I could here him fumbling behind me, and eventually the click of a switch let light fill the room. The apartment was spacious open loft, with brick walls and light wood flooring. He walked past me towards the "living room," and sat on the couch, patting beside him for me to sit down. I slowly made my way to the couch, looking around the room as I went. I caught a glimpse of the loft, which served as the bedroom. I blushed and quickly looked away, trying to hide a certain thought that surfaced in my mind.

"Make yourself at home," 2D said as I sat down. "Would you like some tea? Helps with the alcohol."

I smiled bashfully and nodded my head. He rose and sauntered to the kitchenette. My eyes wandered to the coffee table, where a few magazines and records sat. I picked up one titled _Dare_. As I was studying it carefully, I didn't hear Stu come back with the tea.

"What you looking at?" he asked, and I jumped a little. "Oops, didn't mean to scare you again," he said smiling. I gave him a sarcastic look and took the cup from his outstretched hand.

"The band's name is The Human League… don't think I've ever heard of them," I said.

"Oh, sure you have. Everyone has. You know, they sing 'Don't you want me baby, Don't you want me OOOHHH!'" He was actually singing the song and almost shouted the 'oohh,' which made me laugh. Partly because he is so stinkin' cute when he sings, and partly because of the lyrics.

"I do know it after all," I said, smiling and sipping my tea. It was the kind that smells just like him, warm Earl Grey with a bit of honey and lemon. Instantly, those distant memories filled my mind, and it felt unreal with him sitting right beside me.

I reached over and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me, calm and nervous all at once, because he was thinking the same thoughts I had earlier. We wanted so bad to fix on one another's eyes, to just stare and feel and get lost, but the nervous excitement of what might happen made us look away too quickly.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore, so I set my teacup on the coffee table. I inched closer and closer to 2D, and he caught on and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He leaned back on the couch, and I snuggled into his arm. He leaned his head on top of mine, and I thought I felt a kiss through my thick brown hair. I blushed, but he didn't see.

After a few minutes, he whispered, "Give me just a second, will you, love?" I sat up, allowing him to get up and walk back towards the kitchenette. Then the lights dimmed. He returned quickly, sat on the couch, and faced me. My heart swelled in my chest, because I knew what was coming.

Ever so gently, he placed his hand along the side of my jaw, and tilted my face toward his. He was shaking, but just barely. I was nervous too, but as soon as he leaned in, that feeling faded and a new, breathtaking one took its place. His lips were warm, soft and tasted like honey. We were very careful and afraid, each of us remembering what we had shared before and desperately wishing we wouldn't lose it again. Because second chances rarely come along.

We kissed for what felt like ages. That was all we needed right then, each other and simple, pure kisses. He backed away first, and I looked into his large, dark eyes, the eyes of a man who couldn't have been happier in his whole life.

And right then I knew… we both knew… that we were going to make this work, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Change of Plans - Chapter 3**

**Sorry it's been a while guys. I got a new computer, and adjusting has been HARD! :) A lot of people have been asking for flashbacks, so I decided to go ahead and submit them early :) Hope you ENJOY!**

**-chinnsleymarie**

* * *

><p>I awoke to soft sunlight on my face.<p>

As my eyes began to adjust, I realized I had fallen asleep at Stu's place. I sat up, and a blanket fell off my shoulders. He is such a sweetheart.

A little yellow note lay on the coffee table. I picked it up and read it.

_Emergency meeting with the band. Won't be back until later. You can stay if you want. I'll call you._

_-Stuart_

I put the note in the pocket of his leather jacket, which I was still wearing. I tidied up the couch where I slept, washed out my teacup in the sink and left to go home.

_Two years ago..._

It was a mid-March afternoon, perfect weather to take a short walk, so 2D decided he'd get out for a bit. His chosen path circled the park near his apartment, giving him a decent two miles and lovely scenery.

As he neared the far end of the park, the sun was setting in the sky. _Need to hurry up and get home_, he thought to himself. Who knows what could happen to him after dark? He's been attacked before, (by screaming fans who got too close) but that was enough of an attack for him. He shook his head at the thought.

As it got darker, his path took him by a row of tall, unkempt hedges, big enough to hide a human or two. His pace quickened. He dared not look at the bushes. If he could hurry up and pass them, he had a pretty straight open path back home.

Then, something rustled within the greens. It was large enough to shake the whole bush and the plants around it. 2D's heart jumped in his throat and his pulse quickened. _Oh no,_ he thought, _here it comes_.

To his horror and fascination, a zombie emerged from within.

2D almost jumped out of his skin. Then, as he came back to his senses, he thought, _she's beautiful_.

Her long, brown hair was tangled with leaves and twigs, and a few strands hung over her pale green face. Her eyes, although dark and sunken, glistened in the light of the setting sun like bright gems. Blood was dried around her delicate mouth, which was hanging open in the eternal lament of the dead. And she was staring _right at_ 2D, limping slowly in his direction.

He stood, hypnotized and excited and frightened all at once. He didn't know what to do, his emotions were so conflicted. So he just stood there.

"CUT!" came a loud shrill shout. "Madeline, what are you doing?"

The shout came from a young lady standing behind a tripod. "You're supposed to walk towards the camera!"

"I know, I know," argued Madeline, having been snapped out of her zombie trance. "I thought it would be neat if you got this guy's reaction."

"We can't have some stranger in our shot! And quit fucking around or we'll miss our chance for a retake!"

She turned to 2D. "Eh, just ignore her. Sorry if I freaked you out, but it seemed like a cool idea to catch someone candid." She gave a smile.

"Are you filming a zombie movie?" 2D asked, still a bit shaken, and quite nervous.

"Yeah, we're making a short film for a festival. Would you mind if we used the footage of you? You're reaction was _perfect._"

2D was immediately heartbroken, because he knew he couldn't let the girls use footage of himself, the famous Gorillaz frontman, without Murdoc's permission. And it would cause unnecessary uproar for the girls once it got out. But Madeline, the warm and charming zombie girl, didn't seem to recognize him.

He reached a compromise within himself. "Let me have a look at it, if you don't mind?"

Madeline led the stranger toward Leah, the tall blonde who was shouting from behind the camera. She pulled up the shot for 2D to have a look. It was just dark enough to capture the reaction while hiding the singer's identity.

"It looks good enough," said the stranger to the girls. "You can use it." He finished with a smile, because he was happy for the girls and because he was now officially in a zombie movie. Wish come true.

"We'll need your name for the credits," Leah commented nonchalantly. She seemed rather annoyed that the shot wasn't going to turn out as planned.

"Um, well, I would rather you not..." 2D trailed. He had to keep under wraps, but didn't want to disappoint them, either.

Madeline quickly chimed in before Leah could tell him no. "Oh, well if you want to remain anonymous, that's fine by us." Leah just glared at her.

"Thanks ladies, but I need to head home," said 2D. He waved bye and began walking away when Madeline called after him.

"Hey Mister! You should come see the rest of the movie at the festival. There are flyers around town. Manhattan Media College."

"I'll try if I can!" 2D yelled back across the park. Then he vanished in the shadows of the newly fallen night.

"You've got some nerve, doing that," scolded Leah.

Madeline smirked back at her. She knew that sometimes, there are some chances you just can't pass up. And this was one of them.

The two girls packed up their gear and headed home.

2D walked in the door of his apartment, took the stairs up to the loft and flopped back on the bed. What a walk, he thought. Experiences like that only happen once in a lifetime, even for music idols such as himself. And he knew he would remember that moment. It was one of the little things in life that mean so much, but aren't really anything significant.

He spent the rest of the night watching all the zombie films he owned, comparing his reaction to those of the victims, and thinking how none of those zombies were as pretty or charming as the girl in the park.

Madeline and Leah stood in the stairwell of the apartment building they lived in. It was a cheap place to live, but at least they had a roof over their heads. The stairwell was dimly lit with just one lightbulb suspended from the very top, which was five floors up. It always creeped the girls out, but tonight Madeline couldn't wipe a goofy grin off her face.

"You're thinking about that boy, aren't you?" Leah cooed.

"No," Madeline defended herself, "I'm just _sooo_ excited to see how that shot fits in with the rest of our footage. I think it will blow the judges away!" After that, she dashed up the stairs, leaving Leah alone in the dim, eerie light. Leah didn't waste any time ascending the stairs, either.

They entered their room on the third floor with creaky steps. Madeline ran to her room and grabbed her laptop, while Leah prepared to transfer the video. After everything was hooked up and uploaded, Madeline placed the snippet amid the video timeline and hit play.

The girls sat in silence, only their faces lit up by the glow of the computer.

When the new footage played, Leah tried her best to stifle a laugh, and failed.

"He screamed like a sissy!" she laughed. "We can't possibly use this."

"Yeah we will, Leah. It will be funny. You've got to have comic relief," said Madeline calmly. She knew plenty about storytelling.

And this story she was telling would have a better ending than she ever thought.

As 2D stepped out of a record shop, he noticed a white flyer stapled to a telephone pole just outside the door. He walked over and had a look.

_Manhattan Media College _

_Presents_

_SoHo Film Festival and Competition_

_Featuring_

_Amateur Video Productions, Independent Films, _

_Documentaries and more!_

_*Win a Grand Prize of $1,000*_

_Saturday, April 25_

_7 p.m._

_Manhattan Media College Lawn_

_$10 Admission fee_

_Concessions available_

_*Admissions must be submitted by April 3 to be considered*_

2D tore the flyer from the wooden pole, carefully folded it and placed it in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and punched in some numbers.

"Hey Murdoc, it's D. I'm not going to be able to make it to our video shoot for April. Something important's come up."

Click.

He continued his walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:** I never knew how much fun I would have writing fanfiction until I actually tried it! I hope you readers are having as much fun reading as I am writing!_

_- Love, Chinnsleymarie :)_

**Chapter 4 - These Demon Days**

* * *

><p>April 25 rolled around the corner quicker than either Madeline or 2D expected.<p>

The two girls were rushed to finish the film under a tight budget, while the singer had to deal with his own pressing problems.

He placed his hand on the studio room door and let out a sigh. He knew what was coming, and he didn't feel like dealing with it right now. He had better things to do than go to bogus meetings to talk about outrageous plans that he knew Murdoc wouldn't follow through. But, to spare everyone feelings, he pressed open the double doors and walked inside.

"'Bout time, Faceache," he growled.

"Yeah, yeah," 2D muttered.

"Wassat, twerp? Better not be messin' with ole Mudsy today, I'm in a good mood," warned Murdoc Niccals with a hint of venom in his voice.

2D kept his composure and nonchalantly slinked to a wooden stood and sat, his feet resting on the top rung so that his knees were almost up to his chest. Russel, their very large drummer, was sprawled out, almost asleep, on a sofa on the far side of the room, and Noodle, their small but underestimated guitarist from Japan, sat cross-legged in the floor tuning an electric Fender. Murdoc, the brains behind the operation, sat with an air of executive importance in a cheap, rolling office chair, legs crossed and fingers laced around his knees.

He raised one eyebrow and gave a mischievous grin. "May I have everyone's attention, please," he boomed. 2D and Noodle glanced up, and Russel choked on his snores, startled awake. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Noodle, love, would you come here for a minute?" coaxed Murdoc. The girl set down her guitar and made her way towards him.

"Hai, Murdoc-san?" she asked.

"Erm, hello," Murdoc said, a bit confused. "Anyway, our lovely little Noods here came up with a whole album full of smashin' tunes all by her little self. Didn't tell me about it though, but hopefully she's learned you can't hide from Murdoc Niccals." He laid a heavy hand on her shoulder and gave her a sideways glance. Embarrassed and a bit angry, she looked down at her shoes. "So I hope all you plonkers are ready to start recording... immediately."

Gasps and questioning noises escaped the remaining members of the band. This was just too much, too soon. Since their first album, Murdoc had several ideas and propositions, but none of them materialized into anything. Just his whims of the day, exaggerated and played like they were something considerable. But now, now they all knew he meant business. And because it was Noodle's creation, it became very serious. They wanted to do it for Noodle, but not for Murdoc.

"Not so fast, Mudz." Russel was now off the couch and walking towards Murdoc. "We all have our own business we need to take care of first. We don't have time for a new album right now."

"Shut it, fats, you'll make time," Murdoc warned, "or I'll _make_ time for ya."

Russel backed down and shook his head. He didn't want to fight with Murdoc. He returned to his place on the couch. Murdoc turned to 2D, still perched on the stool.

"Howzabout you, Faceache? Got any _plans_?" He gave the singer a sinister grin, silently saying '_don't fuck with me.'_

"Don't fink I do," he said assertively, trying not to be too cocky and make Murdoc angry.

He had tried his hardest to stand up to Murdoc in the past. For being the bassist of the band, he sure had a lot of nerve acting the way he did. He thought himself a god, a gift of glory to the other members of the band. Like they couldn't make it without him. 2D knew that each one had their own talents to contribute to their music, and that Gorillaz couldn't exist if any one of them decided to leave. But Murdoc; sometimes 2D thought he could do without Murdoc. He didn't treat them like a band, like the family they should be, but more like the instruments they played; only used when he needed to make music, and when he didn't need them, set them down, abandoned them there to collect dust.

2D wanted so bad to break away from him, from his abuse and his evil ways, but he couldn't let poor little Noodle down. He had to stick with it for her.

And so, once again, he fell into the evil, controlling clutches of Murdoc Niccals.

Madeline and Leah left their apartment around 3 p.m. in order to get to the college lawn early and get set up. They had barely made the April 3 deadline, and were slated to be one of the last films played on the '_horror/thriller' _designatedscreen. They didn't care though; they were just glad their film was good enough to make it into the contest.

The two trudged up a gently sloping hill toward the main offices of Manhattan Media College, both of the girls' alma mater. They had returned for the school's graduate program; Madeline was just a few months from her Master's, while Leah was in the midst of her first post-grad year. They had done film festivals before, but nothing on this scale yet. There were some well known up-and-coming names in the indie film industry to contend with tonight, and it made them nervous and excited.

A work-study student greeted them at the front counter. They remembered her; she lived down the hall from their undergrad dorm a few years ago.

"Madeline, Leah," she smiled warmly. "You guy's ready for tonight?"

Madeline let out a deep breath. "Yeah, we sure are. It's been hell though, all the waiting."

"I bet it has," sympathised the girl behind the counter. "Especially since we heard Far Land was showing."

"They're going to be tough to beat," Leah added. It seemed like she was taking the stress worse than Madeline. At least Em had a decent job; this was Leah's shot to be recognized and possibly picked up by a film company, if only as an intern or something. She knew she had potential, and tonight was her night to shine.

Seeing the expression on Leah's face, Madeline wrapped her up in a side-hug and gave a little shake. "It's going to be great, Lee, I just know it. You've worked hard, relax a bit."

This made Leah's face crack a small smile, something that is hard to do, even for her friend and roommate for over 5 years. It felt good when someone had confidence in her.

"Alright, here's a program of all the films showing tonight, and on what screens," said the behind the counter. "Your film will be showing on the 'horror/thriller' screen on the far side of the green, but you probably already knew that from registration."

Madeline gave a parting smile, and Leah nodded a confirmation as they headed out the door towards the lawn.

"Good luck!" the girl behind the counter shouted after them, and the door closed.

It was 10 p.m., and one thought kept rolling through Madeline's mind since she arrived at the festival: _I hope the guy from the park will show._

"He's not going to be here, you know," said Leah rather bluntly.

"You don't know for sure," Madeline replied, half-heartedly.

"If he hasn't shown up by now, he's not going to." Leah was being totally honest, and Madeline knew it. She wasn't going to let that spoil their night though, so she laid back on the blankets they brought and enjoyed the end of a particularly gruesome movie. In spite of the gore, Madeline's appetite remained unaffected, so she left Leah to wander over to the concession stand.

At the top of the hill, Madeline found every food she could think of on display at booths that lined the campus green. The whole community took the opportunity to cash in on the festival-goers, coming out of the woodwork to sell their homemade pies, barbecue, lemonade and other delectables. It reminded her of a carnival. Madeline couldn't make up her mind on what to eat, and she had to hurry: their film was starting in 15 minutes.

Then, her eyes gravitated to a shaggy, blue head of hair, sticking out at all angles. The young man's jacket collar was pulled up high around his neck, and he stood, made of what seemed like all legs and arms, against the brick wall of another administration building, away from the crowd.

Madeline decided she wanted a slice of pizza, a Coke and a chance to get closer to the man from the park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Cloud of Unknowing**

* * *

><p>"Mudz, it sounds fine to me. Did you like it, Noods?" asked 2D through the headset. The guitarist gave him a huge smile and a thumbs up.<p>

"Great," she mouthed. 2D smiled back through the soundproof glass of the recording booth. The smile quickly faded as Murdoc rose from his chair at the control panel and marched over to the window, arms flailing wildly in his uproar.

He began shouting, and after realizing 2D couldn't understand him, he walked to the booth door and flung it open. "That was total shit, dullard," he hissed as the door slammed back against the wall. "What did you think you were doing? We have a standard to uphold, we're Gorillaz! So play right, for once." He left and slammed the door behind him.

2D thought the band aced the recording of "Kids With Guns" twenty takes ago.

_Apparently not._

2D stared down at the smooth ivory keys beneath his fingers, which were now curled into fists. He knew he was playing his best. He was singing his heart out, too. The entire band was giving this new record their all; sweat, blood and tears. 2D couldn't even remember when they started recording - Murdoc had worked them so hard that he lost track of the days. Running on no sleep, pain pills and potato chips, he was ready to just give up or punch Murdoc out. Giving up seemed best.

With a stern face, he lifted the headphones off his head, unplugged the equipment and walked out the recording booth door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Murdoc warned as 2D crossed the studio floor.

"I'm finished," 2D replied flatly. Without giving Murdoc another chance to speak, he forced open the double swinging doors and left.

"_FACEACHE_!" Murdoc roared, but it was no use. He turned to the other band members, who were staring in shock. "What're _you_ looking at?" he snapped.

Russel and Noodle immediately turned back to their instruments. Today was not the day to get into it with Murdoc, and poor 2D had already ruffled his feathers.

"_Fuck_, go home already!" Mudz shouted at them. They jumped to their feet and were more than happy to leave.

As the double doors swung back into their place, Murdoc walked in silence to the sound board and replayed take 15. It sounded great, after all. But it made him angry that 2D was right. Only Murdoc Niccals was right when it came to their business.

He slammed his fists on the control panel and hung his head. He thought his singer was getting too headstrong. 2D couldn't just walk out on recording like that. It made Mudz look weak. He had to do something about it. Murdoc had to keep control.

* * *

><p>2D shuffled quickly along the dark, dusty sidewalks of SoHo. He popped his collar around his neck and never once looked back toward the studio. He kept his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and fingered the worn folded piece of paper that had nested there for over a month. He was going to that film festival, and not even Murdoc was going to stop him.<p>

When he reached the college, it was nearing 10 p.m. There was a good chance the girls' film had already showed, but he climbed the gently sloping hill anyway. When he reached the top and looked down the other side, he was shocked. More people had shown up than he expected, and there was little to no place for a superstar singer to hide. He pulled his collar up even higher, stepped into the shadows of a brick building and scanned the screens dotting the hillside for a zombie film.

Madeline, with a drink in her hand, approached the tall man and greeted him.

"Looks like you made -"

2D jumped back and gave a small scream. Madeline doubled over in laughter.

"You startled me, that's all," he defended as he regained his composure.

"That same scream is what's going to make you _famous_," she toyed. 2D laughed and thought to himself, _but I'm already famous_. "You better come down here, it's about to start!"

She grabbed the man by the wrist and pulled him down the hill. His legs were too long for this; he stumbled the whole way down. _So much for staying on the d-low_.

They reached the girls' spot on the hill, lined with mismatched and worn blankets. Madeline gingerly sat down and patted the space beside her.

2D gave a quick look around before sitting down, keeping one leg straight out and the other bent to rest his arm on. His worries of being spotted disappeared once he sat in the nest of blankets and could finally see the stars in the night sky. Madeline smiled at him as the white screen in front of them lit up with the light of the projector...

2D was impressed. Their movie was pretty scary after all, and had just the right amount of gore and suspense to set them apart from other low-budget films he had seen.

But he was even more impressed with the girl sitting beside him.

She created this almost two hour long movie with nothing more than her creativity, her best friend and some cheap equipment. He could relate to her in that way, but on a larger scale. Gorillaz created an album with little more than ideas and instruments. Madeline was the first person in a long time who he thought would understand him if he opened up.

_And I just might,_ he thought.

Suddenly Madeline turned to face him. "Okay, you're about to be on the big screen!" she whispered. He hoped she didn't catch him staring at her. He couldn't help it; he was captivated, just like he was in the park that night.

Her small feet were bare and lightly tanned. She wore cropped pants, and her legs were thin, not quite as thin as his, and delicately curled underneath her towards him. She didn't have many curves, but what she did have was hidden underneath a red sweatshirt boasting MANHATTAN in white letters. The wide neck of the sweatshirt had slipped off her shoulder, exposing her delicate skin, sharp collarbone and graceful neck. Her wavy brown hair fell to the side, and she flipped it every now and then, unsure which side she wanted it on. Her hands were folded daintily in her lap.

He turned back to the screen just in time to see a tall figure, walking at an angle toward the camera. On the right side of the screen, the dark bushes began to shake violently as a zombie struggled to break through.

... And then he heard the scream.

All three of them began laughing hysterically.

"I do not sound like that!" 2D gasped between his fits. "No way!"

"You heard it! That's exactly what you sound like," Madeline gasped too.

"No, no... that's... NO!" He feigned disgust and horror. "That's a girly scream!"

"HA HA HA!" Madeline lost it.

Suddenly, he remembered where he was and that all their laughing was drawing unwanted attention. He tried his best to calm down quickly.

How did she do that? She made him feel like he could drop his guard, let go and forget about being famous. Like he didn't have to watch his back when he was with her. And he just met her.

But what kind of hermit no-body has _never_ heard of Gorillaz? This blew his mind how dense she seemed.

After they calmed themselves down and were nearing the end of the movie, Madeline leaned over to the young man beside her.

"You still haven't told me your name," she said quietly.

He looked down at her. "Stuart," he said without hesitation. He never goes by Stuart anymore.

"Stuart," she repeated. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, and he was sure she would know him now. "I'm Madeline, but I think you already knew that."

Then, nothing happened. Everything remained normal.

Madeline still had no clue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - In Too Deep**

* * *

><p>It was very late when 2D got in. Since he'd left his car at the studio in his hasty exit, he had to walk all the way back to his apartment from the college.<p>

He climbed a rusty and dilapidated metal staircase around the back of the building, fumbling in his jacket pocket for the keys. When he reached for the door to put the key in, it swung open slightly.

Someone had broken into the singer's house.

He reached into the other jacket pocket for a knife and flicked it open with one smooth motion. Knuckles white, breath shallow and fear in his throat, he slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The room was dark except for the city lights that filtered through a small window across the room.

Silhouetted against that light was a large, dark figure, seated in one of 2D's sofa chairs.

The figure stood, casting a long shadow. He took slow, echoing steps towards the singer.

2D positioned the knife between himself and the intruder. He opened his mouth to give a warning, but before he could react, the figure was upon him.

A large hand was around his scrawny neck and thrust him against a wall. The other had pinned his knife hand beside his head.

All 2D could see in the blackness were razor sharp teeth twisted into a crooked smile.

"_Murdoc_," he growled, and the fist clenched even tighter.

"Just thought I'd ... _drop by,_" the intruder said in a low voice. "To see what you do when you're not _working_."

"I'll work tomorrow," 2D spat, "but today I had enough."

"That's the thing, Faceache. It wasn't _enough_. It's not enough 'til _I say_ it's enough." With each emphasis, he jabbed a long bony finger into the singer's chest. "Not _you_. _Me_."

With his now freed knife hand, 2D brought the blade between them. But Murdoc's hand was still on his throat, and he tried to squeeze the life out of him.

"Careful with that knife, boy," the bassist warned. 2D dropped the knife and tried to pry Murdoc's hand from his airway. His feet fumbled below him as he struggled for air.

"You better watch your act, or I'll pop your arrogant little head right off your shoulders, got it?" Murdoc growled.

2D's face was almost as blue as his hair. All he could manage was a slight nod and a choked groan.

Murdoc released his singer, walked out the door.

2D was left crumpled on the floor in the darkness of his empty apartment. Tears welled up in his eyes as gasped for breath, rubbing his red throat gently. He hated Murdoc for this, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't risk venturing inches from death, because he knew that's how far the bassist would go if he stepped out of line again. He would have to suck it up, for the good of himself and the band, even though he felt he was right by standing up to Murdoc.

He didn't want to go through this again - this living Hell, this green-skinned demon who had total control over his life even though he did everything in his power to keep it from him.

_When the time is right_, he thought. _When it's time, I'll get out of this. _He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - You Win Some, You Lose Some**

* * *

><p>Madeline and Leah squirmed impatiently in the seats of the auditorium at Manhattan Media College. They knew that their fate would be decided in the next few moments for better or for worse. All their hard work and who they are as filmmakers would be reflected tonight. Not to mention a nice $1000 prize. For this event could be the most important night of their lives ...<p>

This was the film festival awards ceremony.

It was kind of like a miniature version of the Oscars. It had most of the same categories, and were voted on by the attendees of the festival, critics, sponsors, and most importantly, production companies.

And that was exactly what the girls were hoping for. To be discovered.

A short, round man in a tux walked across the wood stage, a light oak color flanked in rich red curtains. He reached the podium, adjusted the microphone and addressed the audience in a obnoxiously proper voice.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Twelfth Annual Manhattan Media Film Festival Awards Banquet!" Applause and cheers filled the auditorium.

As the opening speech ended, several prominent guests in the independent film industry around New York announced and presented awards, just like the girls had seen on TV with big name movie stars and directors.

And it felt just as real, just as exciting, as if they were the Woody Allens and Christopher Nolans of the big screen.

The girls waited anxiously for their category, _Best Thriller_, to be called. Five nominees were selected out of each category, and only one of them would take the trophy.

The announcer called through the microphone. "For the category of _Best Thriller, _we have the following nominees:"

One name was called. Not theirs.

Then the second name.

Third.

Four names were on the projector screens flanking the stage, and none of them were the girls'. They were about to give up.

"And lastly, Leah Turner and Madeline Brown."

The girls immediately perked up in their seats. _This could be it!_

"And the award for_ Best Thriller _goes to _... We Will Walk Again_ by Turner and Brown.

The girls jumped out of their seats. They had finally won an award at Manhattan's Film Festival!

They almost sprinted to the stage in their fancy evening gowns. They gratefully accepted the tiny silver trophy and gave a short acceptance speech.

They finally made it.

Later on that night during the after-party, with tiny little cocktail drinks in their hands, the girls got to socialize with some of the big name producers that had attended that year.

One man in particular had his attention focused on Leah. He was from a very important film company, and he was looking for an assistant director to hire. He had a particular liking for their film, too.

Madeline let Leah and the man carry on their conversation, while she mingled with the rest of the crowd. But she still overheard bits of their conversation.

"... very unique take on a zombie film. Who's idea was it?"

"Oh, it was mine. It came to me while I was ..."

" ... so you figured out what the others were doing wrong this whole time..."

" ... too much blatant carnage, not enough ... pathos? I felt like their needed to be something behind it ..."

" ... brilliant. That's exactly why you deserved that award ..."

Madeline was angry now. It was both of the girls' idea, not just Leah's. They should both share credit for an award wining film. But now that some big hot-shot is flirting with Leah, she tries to take all the credit. What was she doing? They've known each other for years, why would she treat her like this?

Madeline walked swiftly towards the two and interrupted their conversation.

"Yes, Leah, you're so insightful when it comes to film," she said, a bit too cheerily. "Especially the scene in the park."

"Oh, my! Wasn't that scene just fantastic! I feel you really captured the terror of it all in that single shot," mused the man.

"Yes, I'll have to agree with you on that, and we never would have gotten the shot if I hadn't seen that guy walking by while we were filming. I decided I would jump out a bit early and give him a good scare," Madeline said, with a bit of edge in her voice that only Leah would pick up. "Never thought it would turn out like it did."

"Well, that's the true brilliance behind filmmaking," the man replied. "Spontaneity."

"It sure is," Madeline said, and turned to Leah. She had a blank expression on her face, trying her hardest to remain unfazed by Madeline's interruption. Madeline could tell she was being a bit too harsh on Leah, so she excused herself from the conversation to grab a drink.

Halfway across the ballroom, her phone rang. It was almost 4 a.m.; who on earth would be calling her at this hour in the morning?

She stared at the screen, at the numbers she didn't recognize. She almost ignored the call when it dawned on her.

It was Stuart.

She remembered handing him a small piece of paper with her number on it as they were leaving the festival earlier that night.

But why at this hour?

She pressed a few buttons and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

A raspy, croaking voice came through the speaker. "Hey, its Stuart."

"Hey, are you alright? You don't sound so good." Madeline was worried. He sounded weak, like he'd been put through the wringer.

"Well, you could say I've had a rough night." Then there was a pause. "Hey, could you meet me somewhere?"

"Uh, sure," Madeline said, a bit surprised. "Where's good for you?"

"Just ... somewhere quiet."

"How about Buster's Brews? It's a little coffee shop on the corner of 33rd East and Madison."

"Sounds great. I'm on my way." Click.

"_Well, that was ... sudden,"_ Madeline thought. But she was so glad she would get to see him again.

She left Leah with the rest of the party goers. She would deal with her later. Right now, she was doing something for herself, anything to escape these pretentious people. And, for once, it didn't involve trying to be in the spotlight, trying to prove herself.

For once, she could sit down in a quiet corner, enjoy a cup of coffee and get her mind off of the frenzy-world of film. She was ready to spend the early hours of the morning with her new friend, someone who was honest and real and enjoyable to be around.

She was ready for a change of scene.


	8. Chapter 8

_Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks to everyone who is following/reviewing!_

**Chapter 8 - Opening Up**

* * *

><p>Buster's Brews was one of the first coffee shops in New York to stay open 24 hours a day, seven days a week. It was crammed into the tiniest corner of a building in the entire city, so most people didn't pay it much attention. But those who did knew it was a gem.<p>

2D was curled up in a corner booth, trying to remain inconspicuous to the few customers still inside. It was quiet, just like he wanted it, except for the soft clanking of mugs or dishes. So everyone turned around when the bell on the door jingled as it was pushed open.

Madeline slowly walked in, scanning the room for the boy with the blue hair. She noticed a shadowy figure in a corner booth and made her way over to him.

She took her place in the seat across the table and was silent for a moment.

"Glad you made it," said 2D, breaking the ice.

"I hope you like this place," Madeline said, looking around the room. "I always have."

"It's not too bad," 2D said with a smile. "Great cup of coffee."

"Oh, that reminds me," Madeline said. "Waitress?" she called across the room.

The girl in a black apron started to approach the table. 2D squirmed in his seat, trying to pull his collar up and sink into the shadows.

When she got to the table, Madeline made her order quick. "Cafe au lait." 2D never once looked at the waitress, or in her general direction for that matter.

When the waitress left, 2D regained his composure.

"What's the matter with you?" Madeline asked gently and cautiously.

"I'm still just a bit ... jittery, i guess." said 2D.

"Well, you're perfectly safe here," Madeline reassured him.

It was silent for a bit.

"Thanks for coming," 2D said to the girl, looking her in the eyes. "I just needed someone to talk to."

He reached to the center of the table to grab his coffee mug. A thin ray of the rising sun peeping though the window shades fell on his wrist, exposing purple bruises. Madeline noticed quickly.

"What really happened, Stuart?" It came out more like a sentence than a question. 2D tried to pull his hand back, but Madeline captured it before he could. She looked him straight in the eyes, and he couldn't look back at her.

He hesitated.

"I was mugged, leaving the festival," he said quietly. He looked her in the eyes now. "But I'm alright."

"You look rough, are you sure?" she asked. More sunlight seeped through the window, and she could see all the way up his arms, to his neck, which was red, and his face, which was sunken in.

Her brow wrinkled in pity. She was just glad whoever mugged him didn't decide to kill him, or worse. He was lucky he got away with bruises.

"Do you want to go to the police?" she suggested.

"No, I don't want to get into all that." He brushed off her comment, hoping she would leave it be.

"But they're really good, they'll find who it was really quick and get your stuff back," she said encouragingly.

2D knew she was just trying to help, but there were too many hang-ups. It would be discovered that 2D, lead singer of Gorillaz, was mugged. That would go well on the front page of a paper. They were trying to stay out of the spotlight for a while, for the sake of the band (and considering some of the things Murdoc did to get them where they are now).

And Murdoc would be pissed if 2D brought charges against him. He would surely be dead then.

"They didn't take much," he finally said. "All they got was $30 in cash and a half-used pack of cigarettes."

Madeline looked down at her cup of coffee, which was beginning to cool. It saddened her that she couldn't help her new friend.

2D was glad she decided to drop it. He shared enough with her for one day.

But it was so easy to forget that he was talking to almost a complete stranger. He just met her less than a month ago, in quite an unusual circumstance. She already has candid video footage of him, something even the sneakiest photographers don't have.

And now they're sitting in a small cafe in the middle of New York City, surrounded by millions of people. Just the two of them, enjoying a simple cup of coffee.

And somehow, the outside world seems to melt away.

He can forget who he is by surrounding himself with someone who doesn't even know him in the first place.

He can forget about being 2D and just be Stuart.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Questions?

* * *

><p>It was nearing eight in the morning and the regular crowd was filing in to Buster's for their routine coffee before work. It was becoming too much for 2D - he had to get out of there. But walking home in rush hour would prove to be just as bad. He glanced out the window at the flashes of yellow taxis and crowds of people disappearing beneath the streets to board the subway.<p>

He looked across the table and directly at the girl sitting before him, head slightly cocked, wide eyes staring directly in his.

This gave him a little jump. He stared right back with a confused and startled look on his face, which immediately relaxed upon asking this question: _Can you give me a lift home?_

"Sure," Madeline said, breaking her awkward stare. "Where to?"

"Meatpacking District, 19th Street," 2D replied quietly.

"Let's go," Madeline said as she nodded toward the door, keys in hand.

2D slid swiftly into the passenger seat of Madeline's old Civic. The car was quite a squeeze for him, as his knees were crammed against the dash. He struggled underneath the seat and, with bucking motions, tried to scoot the seat back.

Madeline watched, amusing herself with his struggle before cautiously reaching under his bent legs for the lever which, in one quick pull, released the seat. 2D went flying backward.

Madeline shook her head, laughing, and started the car.

After recovering from his fight with the seat, 2D regained his composure, shook his blue locks back into place and stretched out his legs as much as he could.

"You need a bigger car," 2D teased.

"Not with gas prices like this," Madeline refuted as she pulled out onto the busy New York street. "And small cars do well in the city, anyway." She smiled at him. "I think you just need smaller legs."

"No, I like my legs, _thank you_," 2D argued. He fooled with the seat some more, scooting it back as far as it would go.

They made small talk the rest of the way to 2D's place, both focusing on something of their own. Madeline, navigating the busy streets and 2D trying not to be seen. Lucky, Madeline had dark tinted windows.

Eventually serious questions came up, questions that 2D wasn't expecting.

"Your accent, you've got to be from the UK?"

There was a bit of silence before Madeline turned to face him, to make sure he heard her.

"Oh ... yeah, I'm from across the pond," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Sussex, near the Channel."

"Oh, well that must have been a nice place to grow up," Madeline mused.

_Yeah, sure was nice_, 2D thought, rubbing his blackened eyes, a product of his 'growing up in a nice neighborhood.' Well, it was nice until Murdoc came along.

"Me, I was born and raised in New York," Madeline said, turning onto 19th Street. "Hell's Kitchen. Didn't have much growing up, but I've made it pretty comfortably since I've been on my own. Took a lot of hard work," she said, drifting off into her memories.

2D knew firsthand about working hard to make it in life. He helped propel their band to the spotlight; years of hard work to make it on the airwaves of British radios.

Breaking 2D's thoughts, Madeline asked which building he lived in.

"It's up here on the right, near the record shop."

They drove along the street, between rows of narrow and colorful buildings, neat sidewalks lined with trees. Madeline pulled to the side of the road in front of 2D's building. He opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk, leaning his blue head inside the car.

"Well, its been quite a night ... err, morning?" Madeline said, unsure what to consider their time spent together.

"Yeah, it has," 2D gave a toothless smile, understanding just what she meant. "Maybe we can ..." he said nervously.

"Yeah, some other time," she said, giving a reassuring smile. "You know how to reach me."

"Yeah. G'bye," 2D said, and gently closed the door. Madeline pulled away from the curb as 2D ran into the alley beside the building around to the back metal staircase.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 - The Last Living Souls_**

* * *

><p><em>With each step up the rusty stairs, 2D grew more and more anxious. <em>

Had he said too much to Madeline?

Had he finally pushed Murdoc to his limit?

Was it even safe to go in his own home?

His mind flitted back and forth between all these problems, these worries, and to the early hours of that morning. What happened?

2D sincerely wanted to believe that he could trust Madeline. That she could be the one person outside his world that he could open up to.

But he worried that he was falling into a false sense of security around her. Her charming personality somehow made all his walls fall down, and that left him feeling exposed and a bit scared.

_He reached the top of the stairs, and put the key in the lock._

But did he have a real reason to keep those walls standing? Or, in his vulnerability, were his walls torn down against his will? Was he so overcome with emotion towards Murdoc that he would sacrifice his identity, and the identity of the band?

_He turned the knob, opened the door and stepped inside._

Yes, even Rus and Noodle would suffer for his foolish mistakes. They were in their creative prime, working on their new album, and he couldn't jeopardize their personal lives, just because he met some girl.

_He shut the door behind him._

He needed to keep distance.

But, at the same time, his heart was fighting his head.

_He took a few slow steps into the room._

In his heart, he wanted to be with her more than anything else. Not so much because he was attracted to her (and he was), but because to him, she was an escape.

He didn't have to be confined to those walls. In fact, those walls weren't even needed. His walls were built to hide 2D, the showman. But those same walls didn't have to hold Stuart. Stuart never really had the chance to be himself. His life, for as long as he could remember, was ruled by the stage. No, not just the stage - but by Murdoc, who loved the stage not for its expression, but for its exploit.

He was Murdoc's slave, but now he finally found the one who could break the bonds.

_He slowly sank into the couch._

But what if Murdoc found out?

What if Murdoc learned of his one safe place? Of his refuge? Of the one person who could make everything better?

What would he do?

_He held his head in his hands._

He would make her life miserable. Murdoc wouldn't have it that 2D was seeing someone. Spending time with someone other than the band, somewhere other than the studio. It would make him sick to see 2D happy for once, out of his controlling grasp for once. And Madeline would have to pay for taking Murdoc's puppet away from him. The things he would do if he found out... Murdoc can never know about Madeline.

_He ran his hands through his shaggy blue hair._

The only way to keep her safe from Murdoc was to ...

Let her go. 2D had to let her go.


End file.
